Surprise
by Zarryn
Summary: One-Shot. Erik en veut aux enfants pour l'avoir embarqués dans une drôle de galère qui a finalement des conséquences innatendues. Slash Erik/Charles et Sean/Alex un peu plus que sous entendu


Bon voilà, ce n'est pas ma première X-men first class, mais c'est le premier one-shot que j'ose publier, tous fandoms confondus. Je vous prie d'excuser les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison que j'aurais laissée passer, mon ami Word ne corrige pas tout et je retape cette fiction assez tard le soir donc…

Sinon, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, je suis 100% ouverte à la critique constructive vu que j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas parfait et que je voudrais m'améliorer.

Merci à Kilia pour sa fanfic qui m'a inspirée l'idée de base et pour avoir été ma première lectrice, me conseillant de publier (sur ce point, merci aussi à Cherry-Chan pour m'avoir également encouragée à publier)

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : X-men ne m'appartient pas ni aucun des personnes, tout est à leur créateur. J'écris pour le plaisir et j'espère distraire quelques personnes, pas pour l'argent.

Surprise

Désormais il en était certain, il allait les tuer.

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus cette option apparaissait comme la seule chose à faire : il allait devoir tuer les enfants afin de faire disparaitre les preuves comme les témoins.

Erik se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain et une fois de plus il tourna à l'aide de ses pouvoirs les robinets d'eau avant de plonger sa tête dans le lavabo.

Jamais il n'y arriverait.

Le châtain remonta son visage vers le miroir, s'ébouriffa d'un rapide geste de la main les cheveux avant de soupirer. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ces sales gosses.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre ? On ne peut pourtant pas dire qu'il inspirait confiance et gentillesse mais ils avaient quand même osés lui demander ça.

C'était Raven qui avait parlée bien qu'ils aient tous été présent. Les garçons savaient qu'Erik était plus doux avec la fille du groupe. Il s'était pris de sympathie pour elle depuis que Charles lui avait raconté dans quelles circonstances Raven et lui s'étaient rencontrés ainsi que la vie de la jeune mutante avant cela.

L'allemand s'était depuis lors, senti plus proche de la jeune femme à cause de ce sentiment de souffrance durant l'enfance qu'ils avaient, à un niveau différent, tous deux connus.

Erik secoua la tête. Ces petits monstres avaient bien su exploiter cette sympathie, ils l'avaient attendri, avaient su avancer des arguments pour le moins… convaincant, le fameux « cela ferait tellement plaisir à Charles » avait eu raison de lui.

Le manipulateur de métal le savait bien, sur ce coup là il s'était montré faible, seulement il avait au fond de lui un tellement grand et réel désir de faire plaisir à son ami qu'il avait cédé. Maintenant il doutait sérieusement d'avoir choisi la meilleure des méthodes pour atteindre son objectif.

Non en fait, il était certain d'uniquement réussir à se ridiculiser aux yeux du télépathe, c'était une très mauvaise idée et il devait y mettre fin rapidement. Maintenant par exemple.

Le dépeçage des quatre jeunes mutants était la seule solution à son problème.

Erik se souvint avoir entendu Charles dire il y a quelques jours que les enfants étaient « mignons ».

Mignon, non mais n'importe quoi, est ce qu'il les avait bien regardé ? Il allait falloir qu'il ouvre rapidement les yeux du télépathe. Ces enfants étaient des monstres.

S'ils paraissaient si « mignon » aux yeux du télépathe, c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient mis au point une efficace technique de survie en milieu hostile, car sans le brun pour les protéger, Erik, qui voyait leurs vraies natures, les auraient surement déjà étouffé avec un oreiller durant leurs sommeils.

L'allemand sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement. Il s'apprêtait à aller prendre des vêtements dans l'armoire et aller directement dire à Raven que ça serait sans lui pour leurs « plan merveilleux » quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Erik s'entendit instinctivement dire un « entrez », oubliant une fraction de seconde son absence de tenue vestimentaire correcte, puis vit apparaitre le visage d'Alex dans le cadre de la porte.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce avec un paquet à la main et sourire qui mit mal à l'aise le manipulateur de métal.

« Je suis venu t'apporter ça » dit le blond en lui tendant le paquet

Erik soupçonneux le prit en ne lâchant pas Havok du regard. Le sourire qu'arborait ce jeune avait quelque chose de diabolique.

L'allemand porta enfin son attention sur le paquet, il l'ouvrit, en sortit son contenu qu'il observa quelques secondes bouché bée avant de le jeter sur le lit.

« Il n'en est absolument pas question » protesta-t' il une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Alex s'était bien entendu attendu à cette réaction et mit en place son plan B : la dédramatisation. Il allait le faire relativiser en plus parlant de projet bien pire de manière à ce qu'à comparaison, leur demande paraisse… raisonnable.

« Si tu avais vu la tenue que Raven voulait te prendre, c'était beaucoup plus, comment dire, « froufrouteux » si tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'ai usé de toute mon influence pour que tu puisses garder ta virilité intacte » lâcha le jeune mutant.

Erik le fusilla du regard croyant lui faire peur et l'inciter à la fuite mais à sa grande surprise, il vit le sourire du blond s'allonger.

Si les autres avaient envoyés Alex ce n'était pas par hasard, c'était surement parce qu'avec le temps qu'il avait passé en prison, il avait dû apprendre à cacher sa peur et face à un homme pouvait quasiment vous tuez avec son regard, cela faisait d'Alex, après Raven, le candidat idéal pour affronter l'allemand.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Raven…

« -Pourquoi c'est toi et non Raven qui est venue me voir avec ça ? demanda le châtain en désignant le paquet.

Lors de votre petit conseil secret, vous sembliez d'accord pour la laissez m'annoncez les mauvaises nouvelles.

- Raven est occasionnellement… pudique pour les autres. En entendant l'eau couler dans ta salle de bain, elle s'est doutée que tu serais peu vêtu et avait je crois peur de tomber sur un spectacle tel que celui que tu m'offre maintenant répondit Alex en ne faisant vraiment aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu'il était en train d'allègrement mater Erik. »

Le manipulateur de métal qui n'avait pas loupé l'examen minutieux dont il était en train de faire l'objet, s'apprêtait à virer Alex de sa chambre manu militari quand ce dernier rajouta avec un air de franche compassion :

« La pauvre, elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'est pas ton genre, que les femmes en général ne sont pas ton genre d'ailleurs »

Là, Erik resta bloqué sur place. Ce n'était pourtant pas marqué sur son front, alors comment Alex avait-il deviné ? La seule manière de le savoir était de lui poser la question mais là, il était un peu gêné malgré ce qu'il tenta de laisser paraitre.

« -C'est flagrant à ce point ? Enfin… comment est-ce tu as… deviné ? Interrogea le châtain

- C'est pas vraiment compliqué à remarquer mais c'est vrai que ça aide de s'y connaitre un peu dans ce domaine répondit le blond tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'allemand.

- Toi aussi tu…

- Oui, mais je ne m'en vante pas l'interrompit Alex. C'est assez mal vu. Je n'en ai pas honte pour autant »

Le manipulateur de métal connaissait bien cela. Dans les camps ils avaient beaucoup trop eu l'occasion de voir l'intolérance et la violence dont étaient victime les personnes dont le seul crime était d'aimer une personne du même sexe que le leur. Alors pour ce qui était de ne pas vouloir le crier sur les toits, il comprenait bien Alex.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se trouver des points communs avec ces enfants sinon il allait finir comme Charles, par les trouver « mignon » et ne pourrait plus mettre son plan macabre les concernant à exécution.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux hommes, qui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, réalisant que leur proximité physique pouvait donner lieu à une méprise, puis se retournèrent vers le nouvel intrus.

Sean se tenait face à eux, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe sortit de l'eau. Il reprit contenance avant de lancer assez froidement à Alex sans un regard pour Erik : « Raven te cherchait, elle voulait savoir si tu avais bien déposé le paquet ». Puis il sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, en prenant bien soin de claquer énergiquement la porte.

Visiblement, les deux hommes n'avaient pas été assez rapides à s'éloigner.

Ce fut le soupir empli de désespoir et résignation d'Havok qui rompit le silence bien installé de la pièce.

Tout en regardant Alex qui s'évertuait à fixer ces chaussures, un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage d'Erik. Si l'entrée fracassante du hurleur était bien due à la raison que ce dernier avait évoquée alors lui voulait bien manger la tenue qu'Alex venait de lui apporter. Il sentait qu'il y avait de la surveillance dans l'air, voir, de la jalousie ?

Ou son esprit s'égarait un peu ou certaines choses prenaient un tout nouveau sens.

Cela pourrait faire un bon moyen de chantage, à moins qu'il ne décide d'être indulgent et de garder cela pour lui.

Et merde, le manipulateur de métal se dit qu'il se ramollissait un peu, il commençait à beaucoup trop aimer ces gosses. Enfin, l'important était de ne pas leurs montrer.

« -Ton hurleur n'avait vraiment pas l'air content fit sournoisement remarquer Erik

- Mon ? »

L'allemand croisa les bras et fit un grand sourire à Alex afin de bien lui montrer qu'il avait compris la situation. Le blond montra enfin son premier signe de gêne se traduisant par un rougissement, qui ne fit que confirmer les soupçons d'Erik.

Un repli stratégique semblait s'imposer pour le jeune mutant. Alors que ce dernier avait la main sur la poignet de la porte, il tourna son visage vers le châtain, le fixa dans les yeux et lui dit avec le plus grand sérieux : « Avec lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'y croyais même pas mais il arrive parfois qu'en se jetant à l'eau, on soit surpris du résultat »

Puis il sortit de la chambre, laissant Erik cogiter seul sur le réel message que dissimulait à peine cette phrase.

XXX

Ok, après mure réflexion, il n'éprouvait plus de sympathie, plus d'affection et était désireux de revenir à son plan initial : Tuer ces sales gamins.

Comment avait-il réussi à lui faire mettre ce truc ? Il avait tout bonnement été piégé. Il était impossible que ce soit une surprise pour Charles vu que ce dernier avait sans doute manipulé son esprit. A moins que l'un des jeunes ne soit également télépathe.

Ces monstres étaient encore plus dangereux pour lui qu'il ne le croyait, encore une bonne raison de les éviscérer.

Non sans rire, l'idée d'essayer cette chose juste pour « voir comment ça lui allait », ça ne pouvait pas être sa propre idée. Il l'avait à peine enfilé que les enfants étaient tous entrés en trombe dans sa chambre, le trainant à leurs suites, prétextant que c'était l'heure et qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. C'était à croire qu'ils l'avaient espionné à travers le trou de la serrure pour savoir quand débarquer. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas pour avoir un tel timing.

Les pensées du manipulateur de métal s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix de Charles qui approchait.

Moira l'avait, comme convenu, fait quitter le manoir deux bonnes heures. Alors que le télépathe se plaignait de l'obscurité qui régnait dans le manoir, ils allumèrent la lumière révélant une pièce décorée de couleur vive tandis que les jeunes, tous déguisés, criaient un énergique « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Un mélange de surprise et de bonheur se lut sur le visage du jeune professeur, ce qui fit oublier pendant une minute à Erik son envie d'égorger les jeunes gens pour l'avoir déguiser en … serveur à la tenue saillante. Erik pensa que ce costume était croisé avec celui d'un gigolo. Vu comme il moulait certaine partie de son anatomie et laissait une vue imprenable sur d'autres, ce n'était pas possible, les enfants avaient trouvés ça dans une boutique où ils n'avaient pas l'âge requis pour entrer, au rayon strip-tease peut-être.

Comme l'avaient demandés les petits gremlins, l'allemand fit avancer grâce à son pouvoir le plateau de métal sur lequel reposait le gâteau d'anniversaire de Charles jusqu'à se retrouver devant ce dernier. Et oui, rôle de server oblige, ça faisait « plus classe » selon Sean.

Le brun leva les yeux vers Erik, le fixant avec intensité. Ce contact hypnotisant avait failli avoir pour conséquence de renverser le gâteau sur le sol du manoir à cause du manque de concentration du contrôleur de métal. Il la regagna en coupant le contact visuel avec Charles mais par mesure de précaution, il préféra déposer l'objet de gourmandise sur la table non loin de là.

Après avoir observé le brun souffler ces bougies, le regard de l'allemand s'égara sur Sean et Alex. Les yeux tendres du blond tentaient visiblement de faire passer l'air boudeur du roux. La jalousie que Sean avait éprouvé à voir Alex seul et si proche d'Erik en tenue pour le moins légère ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas quitté.

L'allemand nota qu'Havok avait raison, les attirances n'étaient vraiment pas compliquées à remarquer si on se donnait la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Erik sourit en se disant que leur attitude actuelle était plus que remarquable, c'était une véritable preuve de l'évidence.

Le télépathe se mit à remercier chacun des enfants chaleureusement puis se dirigea vers Erik, un sourire presque pervers aux lèvres.

« - Mon ami, comment ont-ils convaincus de porter ça ? l'interrogea Charles, intéressé

- J'aimerais le savoir, histoire de les empêcher de recommencer une prochaine fois répondit Erik »

Cette réplique digne de son ami fit sourire le brun qui s'éloigna pour aller avec les enfants mangé un bout de gâteau.

XXX

Dans le manoir, tous étaient déjà couchés et dormaient désormais à point fermé sauf les deux couche-tard qu'étaient Erik et Charles. Ils étaient depuis un moment enfermés dans la bibliothèque et jouaient à leurs sports intellectuels préférés. La soirée d'anniversaire s'était quelque peu abrégée quand Sean, ayant abusé du champagne, s'était senti mal, au point de rendre le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il avait mangé ainsi que le contenu entier de son estomac.

Erik avait souri en voyant Alex se précipiter vers le hurleur et insister auprès du professeur pour être le seul à s'occuper de son ami. Erik soupçonnait Havok de se sentir un peu coupable de l'état dans lequel s'était mis Sean alors que ce dernier aimait simplement faire un peu trop la fête.

C'est ainsi que les deux mentors s'étaient après cette fin de soirée, retrouvés en tête à tête, ce qui au final n'était pas pour déplaire à Charles, bien au contraire. Il adorait ces moments d'intimité qu'il partageait avec son ami même si parfois ils n'échangeaient aucun mot.

La partie qui était en train de se jouer tournait visiblement en la faveur de l'allemand, très concentré sur le jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son adversaire éclater de rire.

« Je suis vraiment navré mon ami, mais malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je te vois vêtu comme cela » expliqua le télépathe entre deux ricannements.

Maudit soit les enfants, Erik nota mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'il s'abstienne d'en faire un jour, même si vu sa « situation », il ne risquait pas grand-chose dans ce domaine.

Il commença par retirer cette saleté de veste, ce nœud papillon ridicule et à entrouvrir cette chemise beaucoup trop serrer. Le manipulateur de métal ne vit pas l'effet que cela avait eu sur Charles, à savoir lui faire louper plusieurs battements de cœur. Voir Erik se déshabiller c'était quelque chose, monsieur col roulé laissait là apparaitre, non plus qu'apparaitre, exhibait une partie de son corps qu'on avait rarement l'occasion de voir, une partie qui donnait envie d'en voir plus. Charles se mordit les lèvres pour détourner les yeux du torse de son ami mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à pester contre le quatuor que formaient Raven, Alex, Sean et Hank.

« Tu vas voir, un jour je vais les dépecer ces quatre-là, j'ai déjà repéré un coin dans le parc où enterrer les corps » râla l'allemand sur un ton des plus sérieux.

Désormais un peu plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements, il allait se reconcentrer sur le jeu d'échec quand, pour une étrange raison, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce le perturba. Il trouva ce qui n'allait pas en regardant Charles, constatant la pâleur de ce dernier. Non de … le jeune professeur l'avait pris au sérieux.

Non mais, il était pas malade, il allait pas tuer les jeunes et encore moins quand parmi eux se trouvait la sœur de l'homme qu'il ai… enfin bref.

Ne pouvant tolérer que son ami doute de lui, de ses intentions, il bondit de son fauteuil et se retrouva la seconde d'après à côté de celui du télépathe.

« -Je plaisantais Charles, ils me mettent parfois un peu en colère

-Hors de toi, oui le coupa le brun

-Parfois oui, avoua péniblement le manipulateur de métal »

Effectivement, quand il y a quelques temps, les enfants avaient remplacés le contenu de la bombe de chantilly qu'Erik adorait par une onctueuse mousse à raser. Il avait failli aller droit à la catastrophe, heureusement que Charles avait d'abord calmé son ami qui criait à la tentative d'empoisonnement, réclamant vengeance avant de sérieusement sermonner les enfants sur leurs immaturité.

« Malgré leurs blagues, parfois de mauvais gout, je ne leur ferais jamais de mal » continua Erik.

Car malgré tout, et surtout malgré lui, il devait reconnaitre qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour tous les jeunes mutants mais ça, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

Comme son cobaye préféré ne semblait pas totalement convaincu, Erik ne vit plus qu'une solution. Il prit les mains de son ami, les posa sur ses tempes, l'invitant à vérifier par lui-même qu'il ne désirait pas blesser les jeunes mutants. Charles réfléchit un moment pour savoir s'il était moral d'utilisé ses pouvoirs sur le châtain dans une tel situation puis finalement décida d'accepter l'invitation de son ami à s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Le télépathe se détendit en constatant qu'en réalité, Erik cachait de noble sentiment à l'égard des enfants, cela était pour le moins surprenant mais c'était en tout cas rassurant vis-à-vis des menaces de mort qu'il prononçait à leurs égards. Puis laissant instinctivement aller son esprit, un souvenir de plus en plus précis vint aux yeux du télépathe : Alex dans la chambre d'Erik, lui souriant, Alex parlant du spectacle qui n'était autre que le corps de son ami et quel corps, si ce souvenir n'était pas si perturbant il aurait pris 30 secondes pour l'observer de plus près, il vit ensuite Alex qui matait sans retenu Erik, Alex qui affirmait savoir que l'allemand préférait les hommes, Alex qui s'approchait lentement et beaucoup, beaucoup trop près de son ami presque nu puis le télépathe ne vit plus rien.

En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était simplement parce que son ami lui avait retiré ses mains de ses tempes. Le visage du châtain trahissait de l'inquiétude désormais.

Bien que le brun ne veuille pas le montrer, il était plus qu'évident pour Erik qu'il était en colère. L'allemand avait eu ce sentiment comme seul compagnon depuis l'enfance, alors autant dire qu'il aurait pu le reconnaitre au milieu de n'importe quel autre et chez n'importe qui, même Charles. Ce dernier se leva et alla se placer face à la fenêtre.

Le manipulateur de métal soupira. Visiblement une explication était nécessaire car pour la seconde fois de la journée, il y avait méprise sur sa relation avec Alex.

« -Charles, commença Erik

- Non, je ne veux pas d'explication, ni justification le coupa le professeur. Cela ne me regarde pas, je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus, ce que j'ai vu m'a suffi.

Rassure toi je ne vous juge pas, comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, ce ne sont plus des enfants, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je cautionne pour autant »

Le télépathe avait parlé d'une voix glaciale qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le manipulateur de métal se demanda pour qui Charles le prenait, il avait déjà fait tant de chose répréhensible au moment où Alex n'était encore qu'un bébé. Comme défaut, le télépathe pouvait lui reprocher sa soif de vengeance peut-être mais pas d'être déconnecté de la réalité. Alex et lui, rien que d'y penser un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Erik.

Il soupira, le Hurleur et Havok pouvait lui dire merci d'avoir réussi à couper la connexion entre son esprit et celui de Charles sinon leur petit secret n'en serait pas resté un pour longtemps pour le professeur.

Soudain, quelque chose s'alluma dans la tête d'Erik.

Le ton froid, l'air vexé, cette scène ou du moins une très semblable, il l'avait déjà observé aujourd'hui, il aurait pu l'appeler « Manifestation de la jalousie de Sean quand un homme se trouve trop près de son ami amélioré ». Charles lui faisait il la même chose ? Sans pour autant qu'il soit, des amis améliorés bien sûr.

Le télépathe d'habitude si calme, semblait s'emporter bien vite pour quelque chose qui ne le « regardais pas » selon ses termes.

Les mots qu'Alex lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant lui résonnèrent soudain dans la tête : « Il arrive parfois qu'en se jetant à l'eau, on soit surpris du résultat ».

Le manipulateur de métal ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter, avança lentement vers son ami qui s'obstinait toujours à fixer la vitre comme si elle nécessitait toute son attention. Quand l'allemand ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de Charles, quasiment collé à son dos, il se pencha un peu et lui chuchota, les lèvres frôlant son oreille : « Charles, à quoi peut tu donc penser ? Alex ? Rien n'est possible entre lui et moi, ce que tu as vu était sorti de son contexte. Il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera jamais rien. De plus, il y a déjà quelqu'un d'autre que je veux »

Bien que surpris, le télépathe ne put retenir un demi-sourire de joie à l'idée qu'il ne se soit rien passé avec Alex, mais l'ombre menaçante d'une tierce personne, cher au cœur d'Erik gâchait un peu cette joie.

Le brun voulut se retourner pour demander, si sans se montrer indiscret et par simple curiosité, il pouvait demander, en toute amitié, à l'allemand qui était la personne sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa question qu'Erik l'interrompit.

Les lèvres du châtain venaient de se plaquer sur celles de son ami avec fermeté et douceur à la fois. L'allemand avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau et en profitait pour faire durer quelques secondes ce baiser qu'il dérobait au brun, l'appréciant au maximum car s'il avait eu tort de faire cela, il aurait besoin de ce souvenir réconfortant pour affronter la suite des évènements.

Erik mit fin à ce, relativement chaste, baiser et tournait déjà les talons, se forçant à ne pas regarder Charles, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire sur son visage. Il avait à peine fait deux pas en direction de la porte que son ami lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à se retourna pour lui faire face.

C'est ce qui s'appelait l'instant de vérité, quitte ou double. Tout ce qu'allemand espérait, c'était de ne pas voir un visage fou de colère ou pire, entendre la phrase « Par ton acte, tu as gâché notre amitié » ou quelque chose du genre.

L'allemand regarda Charles, fixant, non sans difficultés, ses yeux. Le télépathe n'aurait pas pu avoir un visage plus neutre, aucun sentiment n'était décelable. Charles le fixant intensément, comme s'il cherchait à déceler une quelconque trace de moquerie sur le visage du manipulateur de métal. Erik avait envie de beaucoup de chose, disparaitre par exemple mais pas de se moquer en tout cas. Bien qu'il sache que le brun n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, il se sentait totalement à nu, comme passé aux rayons X.

A la réaction du télépathe, Erik se douta qu'il avait bien fait une erreur, il ferma une seconde les yeux, se préparant à s'excuser quand il sentit les deux mains de Charles se poser de chaque côté de sa tête, l'attirant à lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres tout en plaquant son corps entier contre celui de son ami.

L'allemand qui avait ouvert les yeux sous le coup de la surprise les referma immédiatement, passant une main dans le creux des reins du brun et l'autre derrière sa nuque, put ainsi resserrer leur étreinte et approfondir ce baiser qui devint une promesse de futur délice qu'il lui tardait de découvrir.

Alors que le télépathe laissait déjà ses mains s'aventurées sur le torse de son ami, désormais accessible, le châtain se dit qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il aille remercier Alex ou du moins l'informer que par ses conseils, il avait évité à tous ses camarades de connaitre un destin funeste. Quoi que, finalement, ce n'était pas si important.

Erik sourit intérieurement à cette pensée avant de reporter toute son attention sur le Charles très entreprenant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.


End file.
